


Easy and Hard

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Little bit angsty, i need more hosie in my life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 23:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: there’s always an easy and a hard part. The easy filled them with joy, it was little and silently, but enough for them to fall in love. The hard was painful, loud and harsh, enough to break them inside





	1. Josie

It was easy for Josie to fall in love. She is the hopeless romantic, the one who dreams of love yet is afraid to reach for it. It’s not like she didn’t had her love affairs, she dated Penelope, she had a thing with a werewolf that lasted no more than a month, she had her flings yet she always longed for her.

It was easy for Josie to fall in love with her. She was beautiful, powerful, kind, yet her heart was broken, she mourned more than anyone she ever knew. Josie always felt the need to fix things. For instance, she needed to fix her sister, making her the happies even if her happiness was the cost of it. And Lizzie, she loved her twin, but she took time, energy. It’s not like the brunette cared, she always gave too much to other, but at the end she never had anything left for herself.

It was hard for Josie to side with Lizzie sometimes, and even more when it came to her hate towards her. The blond girl was always furious, she was insecure and she hated that fact that her dad spent so much time with her, as if she was her daughter and not the twins. She hated how she moved like royalty, as if she was better. But Josie never saw that. No, Josie saw a girl who’s heart bled. She saw a lonely soul, too scared to let anyone in yet who silently screamed for someone to hold her and comfort her. Josie saw her, and that’s why she fell in love.

It was hard for Josie when he came along. When, after so many years of trying to be her friend and to help her open up, he would just show up and have her. She wasn’t jealous, well maybe a little, but Josie knew jealousy was a selfish feeling, and one that she had no right to call upon. She wasn’t hers, even if she wanted, she wasn’t hers.

It was hard and painful to pretend she didn’t love her. To pretend she didn’t feel the urge to hold her and kiss her, the urge to give her the world if she asked for it.

It was easy and filled her with joy to make her laugh, to make her feel better, to help her when she needed it. It made her happy hear her giggles and laugh as she never seemed to smiel for anyone, it made Josie feel special.

It was hard to be the one to give and never get, but that was Josie’s nature. It was easy for her to be selfless, but it was always hard when it came to her feelings for Hope Mikaelson


	2. Hope

It was hard for Hope to fall in love. She had had her heart broken before, not by a lover but worst, by family. Death seemed to cross her path all the time, and everyone she held dear ended up death. She wasn’t a romantic, she liked her fairytales just like any other girl, but she never looked for them. They seemed foreign, not for someone like her. Hope thought she didn’t deserve it, no, she truly believed she didn’t deserve her.

I was hard for Hope to fall in love with her. She was too selfish, too cold, too heartbroken for it. She was the exact opposite; she was selfless, lovable, always trying her best to make people around her happy. She was a ray of sunshine and that’s what the Mikaelson heir feared. She feared her darkness taking over the light she seemed to project.

It was easy for Hope to pretend her heart didn’t break every time Penelope flirted with her. Easy to pretend, to suffer silently for her. She knew how difficult was to love a Mikaelson, how dangerous it was. Her, her memories, her eyes reminded her every day. So she repeated it to herself every day. She was safer without her, the brunette was better without her.

It was easy for Hope to pretend she didn’t love her. To pretend she was just as heartless as everyone saw her, so cold, so untouchable. To pretend that she didn’t bleed or cry like they did. But the pain was easy, she thought.

It was hard to resist the urge to just walk over her and hold her, to get lost in her compelling eyes. It made her frustrated to think about how her hands would fit in hers, how her lips would move against hers, how the three little worlds she so needed to hear would sound on her lips.

It was easy to think about her self-preservation, to sacrifice her happiness to protect herself. Hope was selfish; it could very well be a hereditary trait from the Mikaelson family, but it was hard when it came to her feelings for Josie Saltzman.


	3. Hosie

Love was sometimes hard, painful and scary. You jump to the unknown without rope, without protection, just trusting and relying on the other person. Sometimes you’d fall and break something, end up alone and heartbroken, far too damaged to go back to whom you once were. Or at least, that’s the way Hope Mikaelson saw it.

Other times, love was easy, joyful and warm. You’d jump with the other person, knowing nothing could happen, knowing they had your back and they would never let you go down the wrong path alone. Love was selfless and sometimes you had to be prepared to suffer for the other person, to give too much, but it was always worthy at the end. Or at least, that’s the way Josie Saltzman saw it.

But when the hopeless romantic falls for the scared one, easy can become hard. When the darkness gives to the light, hard can become easy. And that’s how it went.

It was once hard for the brunette girl to not go and kiss her, make her hers, let everyone him know she was hers and only hers. It was hard, until it became easy. As easy as walking towards her, gabbing her by the hand and turn her away from her conversation. Looking into her eyes for a second before pulling her in by the cheeks, making her soft lips touch hers. It was easy to hold her closer to her, as she kissed back demandingly, her arms falling to her waist. It was easy to smile when they broke the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes.

It was once easy for the blue eyed girl to pretend she didn’t love her. It was easy until that night, when after watching re-runs of their favorite shows they had fell in bed, cuddling and talking. Holding her so close, hearing her heartbeat, feeling her soft hand play with hers, heart her sweet voice talk about anything that went through her head, hearing that laugh that made her feel so special. It was hard not smiling when she whispered to her ears those words she only had said to her family, to the ones she couldn't imagine her live without: **_“I love you.”_**


End file.
